wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sun Dragon
Sun Dragon is a fictional dragon racer (made by Cynder Rush) who is based on the scrapped character from Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure. ''Acording to the fanfic, Sun Dragon was a glitch in his own game (''Dragon's Peak) and then joined Sugar Rush. His kart is the Sunny Speedster. He is from Cynder Rush's fanfic Sugar Rush ''and it's sequel, ''Sugar Rush 2: Return of the king. Appearance Sun Dragon has green skin and a yellow belly. His feathers that run allong the back of his spine are bright orange like his eyes. He has two brown deer-like horns on the back of his head and no wings, due to his species of dragon being chinese dragon. At the end of the fanfic, he wears a sugar rush style jacket with a similar colour scheme to himself. Personality Sun Dragon is sweet-toothed and happy-go-lucky. He tries to look on the bright side of situations, especialy if he caused the trouble. In the middle of the fanfic, he begins to have a crush on Vanellope, not knowing that she also sort-of has a crush on him. He eats all the sweets he can see, especialy before lunch. Bio Sun Dragon, The lizard with a sweet fang Although he seemed to be a nusance and annoying to the Sugar Rush citizens at first, becoming a racer changed their views on him. This happy-go-lucky racing reptile is never a sore loser, and reminds everyone to look on the bright side, even when all hope seems lost. Role Sugar Rush (movie) Sun Dragon is first introduced as a kind of nusance to Sugar Rush, and ends up being locked up in the Fungeon. After eating his way through the walls, he is then not seen again untill the scene where the Dark Ones escape, where he had been eating a carpet. Up untill this point, he had been a minority to the movie. Being the only valuable witness for Taffyta and Vanellope, they reluctantly let him help them search. Right before the search begins, however, Vanellope remembers she has organised a party and the three of them have to drive to mount Sugar Rush. The only problem is Sun Dragon, being from another game, doesn't know how to drive and can't borrow anyone else's kart to learn how to drive because his legs are to short to reach the pedals. Vanellope has a special kart made for him called the Sunny Speedster which Taffyta teaches him to race in. After learning to race, they meet Ash, who turns out to be nice. Sun Dragon is able to drive to the party, where Sun Dragon discovers Vanellope is also a glitch, and she discovers the same about Sun Dragon. When the Dark Ones appear outside, Sun Dragon battles them for a teensy bit, but not for long. It is Sun Dragon who realises that Lord Knightmare II is really Vathek and why Vathek has gone Turbo. He sets off to defeat him, but almost fails. With some help from Vanellope he defeats Vathek, who reverts to his old self. At the very end of the movie, Sun Dragon is seen wearing a Sugar Rush style jacket and being congratulated by Vanellope for joining Sugar Rush. Taffyta, Vanellope and Sun Dragon all jump into their cars and race away. Sugar Rush 2: Return of the king Sun Dragon isn't in the movie much, despite playing a huge role in the previous one. He is mentioned in flashbacks, letters to Vanellope and helping her pack her bags when she leaves the arcade to escape King Candy and Antifreeze. Names in other languages Trivia *He is the only non-human racer. **He is also the second glitch in Sugar Rush, the first being Vanellope (obviously) *It says in the fanfic that he left his game because he was fed up of being the glitch, but glitches can't leave their games. *He doesn't have a particular theme, but he mentions after becoming part of Sugar Rush that he smells of limeade. **However, his theme may be himself, seeing as his kart and jacket are based on himself. *His brothers are called Camo and Drobot. *The name for his kart, the Sunny Speedster, was created by Pikachu4807. *He is bullied by Sunburn, Bash and his own brother Drobot. *In the Scratch game, Gold Rush, there is a dragon who looks almost exactly like Sun Dragon.This dragon's name is Sunny, which is Sun Dragon's nickname. **The differences bettween the two dragons are very subtle, being that the dragon in Gold Rush is a darker shade of green and he has a different shaped eye to Sun Dragon. **The game is made by Cynder Rush, so it's possible he is a cameo. *In real life, there is a scrapped prototype model of Spyro that is extremely similar to Sun Dragon. *His and Vanellope's codes combine somehow to create a brand new racer known as Summer Dragon Von Shweetz. *He is actually a reference to Spyro, since he's just a green shitty version of him. *^^^ lmao deadass who be out here roasting the character I made when I was 11 I swear I didn't add this lol Quotes Sugar Rush (movie) Sugar Rush 2: Return of the king Gallery Sun dragon Sugar Rush 2.gif|Sun Dragon by Cynder Rush. Sun dragon Sugar Rush halloween version.PNG|Halloween Sun Dragon by Cynder Rush. As you can see, he is dressed as a werewolf. Sun dragon 3.JPG|Sun Dragon in his original game, Dragon's peak Sun Dragon's kart.png|Sun Dragon's kart, the Sunny Speedster Sun dragon Sugar Rush.png|Sun Dragon promo art by Cynder Rush Sun Dragon sketch.jpg|A sketch of Sun Dragon by Cynder Rush Sunny Gold Rush.gif|The possible cameo of Sun Dragon in Gold Rush. Sun Dragon.png|An unfinnished 3D model of Sun Dragon by Cynder Rush, adapted from a Spyro model. All Cynder Rush needs to do is make a better tail ending. P.S: It's hard to see, but he DOES have deer-like horns, not Spyro's old shaped horns. Sun Dragon 2.png|Another shot of the model, showing his horns. THERE SEEMS TO BE A PROBLEM WITH YOUR CAR MR DRAGON.png|Sun Dragon and Jelliot Gluzentin by Cynder Rush Category:Males Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Sugar Rush Citizens Category:Cynder Rush's characters Category:Dragons Category:Dragon's Peak characters Category:Glitches Category:Cameos